five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Участник:General Sugar
Обо мне Привет! Меня зовут Настя,но вы называйте меня Мангл,или Манго,или Мангал... Я дружелюбная,юморная,но полна упоротости. Люблю играть в FNaF,танцевать,рисовать как курица лапой,общаться,есть апельсины,смотреть фильмы,и много,много всего... Короче,я няшка :) Ещё я FNaF'ер и брони. Кстати,сейчас я подверглась вторжению нечисти в мой дом. Фредди Крюгер и Смерть преследуют меня... Иногда называю Кошмар на улице Вязов Найтмар ан Алм Стрет xD Список друзей 1.Дождия Локсар 2.Сияющая Комета(сестрёнкО) 3.MarinaAlionaFly 4.КотикШпионка 5.Fil Bonnie 6.Bonnie at the door Пока всё,можете просто попросить меня запихнуть ваше имя cюда. Фильмы,которые я смотрю 1.Пила,не все части 2.КНУВ,не все части 3.От 13 к 30 4.Федя против Джейсика :D 5.Битлджус 6.Титаник Моё мнение о теори..теоритетик...короче,о видео-блогерах! Принцесса-смотрю её,потому что мне интересно послушать.Любимый выпуск-про сравнение К.Фредди и Фредди Крюгера,а ещё это самый правдивый выпуск. Винди-ничего не скажу... Кул-хотя он берёт всё отсюда,мне нравятся его видео. А других я не знаю,вот и сказке конец. Цитаты:мои и другие Фрукты-витамины.Апельсин-наркота.(с)Мангл-Ня Спите с теми,кто снится.(с)Фредди Крюгер(отлично,тогда я буду спать с ним,в обнимку :'D) Если Скотт сделает как надо,то он сделает как надо.(с)Принцесса Всем бобра,дорогие друзья.(с)Винди Не парься,будь счастлив!(с)Мангл-Ня Добро пожаловать в прайм-тайм,тварь!(с)Фредди Крюгер Слышь,ты чё такая мерзкая,а?(с)Тимати в видео Сыендука Если я люблю Мангл,то это не значит,что я не люблю Фокси.(с)Мангл-Ня Ня!(с)Нян Кэт Найн!(с)Ток Нян Oh,shit!(с)Солярейн Be my toaster!(с)ФЧ Ломай!Воруй!Убивай!Swag!(с)Робот-Дэш One,two,Freddy's coming for you!(с)Девочки/Фредди Крюгер(в фильме 2010-ого года) Я хочу курить травку,грабить банки,убивать людей,но я стесняюсь.(с)Мангл-Ня Всего лишь милый зайчик,а я тот Ну,погоди.(с)Фредди Я не знаю,что пошло не так.(с)Дерпи СМЕЙСЯЯЯЯЯЯЯЯ!(с)Пинки Are You Ready for Freddy?(с)Fat Boys/Фредди Крюгер/Я,когда проверяю наличие знания о КНУВ'е Раз,два,он идёт сюда,три,четыре,он уже в твоей квартире...(с)Домохозяйки У меня пятно,Фредди!(с)Домохозяйка Дили-тили-бом,закрой глаза скорее,кто-то ходит за окном и стучится в двери,дили-тили-бом,Фредди был г***дон,а теперь наоборот,станет он добрее!(с)Девушки в белых платьях Sprinkles on my head!Sprinkles on my head!They stick to my pillow every time I go to bed.©Сахар Спринклс Семь дней...(с)Самара Шоу начинается!(с)Битлджус Мамочка...(с)Самара Я не твоя мамочка!*закрывает колодец*(с)Рейчел Он убил мою мать,подставил отца,и я не уйду отсюда,пока не увижу,как этот урод УМРЁТ!(с)Лори Ну,накрашенный фургон в стиле Скуби-Ду очень бросается в глаза.(с)Офицер Стаббс Я выросла,ублюдок!(с)Нэнси,2010-ый год,удалённая фраза This...is God.(с)Фредди Крюгер Кошмар на улице Вязов в последний раз смотрела года 2-3 назад,но..."Раз,два,Фредди заберёт тебя".(с)Подруга детства Одна голова хороша,а две - только у Мангл.(с)Какой-то участник Лучше Фокси в коридоре,чем Мангл на потолке.(с)Тот же неизвестный участник Иногда так и хочется врезать тебе по роже за шутки про меня.(с)Мангл-Ня В каждом городе есть своя улица Вязов.(с)Фредди Крюгер(а в Омске эта улица есть?:'D) Нужно боятся только одного - самого страха!(с)Фредди Крюгер Э,привет,привет!Я хочу записать сообщение для тебя...(с)ТП He-ey!You forgot the power glove!©Фредди Крюгер I'm your boyfriend now,Nancy!©Фредди Крюгер А вы тоже не верите,что Фредди Крюгера сыграл Роберт Инглунд?(с)Мангл-Ня Эй!Нэнси!Не бегать по коридорам...*злобный смех*(с)Фредди Крюгер олег не хочет жить в ижевске ему милее сэн тропэ и он на всю зарплату едет туда на двадцать пять секунд(с)Фиг знает,кто Окей,Гугл!Как изгнать из кошек нечисть?(с)Мангл-Ня Ютуб умеет удивлять:смотришь такая рэп битву,а там в других видео "Кошмар на улице Вязов:Киноляпы и интересные факты.(с)Мангл-Ня да кот ты придурок ты меня взбесишь хватит залазить на занавеску(с)Брайн Инструкция:в случае опасности нарисуйте дверь.(с)Адам Фредди,мать его была монашкой,Крюгер - один из самых крутых персонажей за всю историю фильмов ужасов. Необычный сценарий,который написал Уэс Крейвен,ссылаясь на реальные события смерти во снах. Ну и конечно же,необычный персонаж с лицом "пицца моцарелла" и с мимикой Роберта Инглунда,будет пускать всяческие остроты перед,естественно,вашей смертью.(с)BadComedian Фредди Крюгер уже побывал в Индии,успел потанцевать,нашёл старый кассетник и нашёл на спине родимое пятно,указывающее на то,что он двоюродный брат Ганеша. Но где вы больше всего хотели его увидеть?Конечно же в России.Матрёшка,водка,балалайка,Сталин.(с)BadComedian Да,именно так,именно так,чёрт побери,с одной буквой Д!(с)BC(Вот какой у нас был распад Советского Союза - Фредди называли Фреди!-.-) И пионеры обмениваются опытом по борьбе с обожёнными маньяками.(с)BC "Добро пожаловать в страну чудес,Алиса!"-Да,чёрт побери,с переводом Гаврилова.(с)BC Дверь магическим способам закрывается,и у него остаётся лишь один выход...пролезть через решётку!(с)BC Госпожа Аманда,во имя печенек,заберите своего сына из моей кошки!(с)Мангл-Ня xD Я буду добавлять ещё! Мои пэйринги(пары) Фредди Крюгер/Нэнси(2010-ый год) Горохострел/Подсолнух(PVZ) Лори/Уилл(Фредди против Джейсона) Киа/Линдерман(Фредди против Джейсона) Нэнси/Глен(1984-ый год) Тина/Род(тот же год) Битлджус/Лидия(в мультфильме,но и в фильме тоже) Я/Апельсин(XD) Девочки/Скакалка(реально,они с ней ни на один кошмар не расстаются,все части КНУВ,ремейк и Фредди против Джейсона) Фредди Крюгер/Перчатка(многие со мной согласятся) Фокси/Снежинка(мои кот и кошка) Света/Лёша(Особый случай) Кира/Максим(Особый случай) Мои избранные страницы * Добавьте сюда ссылки на ваши любимые вики-страницы! * Избранная страница №2 * Избранная страница №3